


February 19, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I don't hate you,'' Amos muttered as he glowered.





	February 19, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I don't hate you,'' Amos muttered as he glowered after Martha Kent's spirit vanished.

THE END


End file.
